You Are My Kingdom(Oneshot)
by YaoiXLoverX666
Summary: Zuko, sick of searching for the Avatar, finds himself caught in a trap, and is saved by Jet. It doesn't take much for both of these crazy guys to fall for one another, but how exactly do they tell each other?


Note: I feel like I'm the only person who ships this, but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

...

You Are My Kingdom(Oneshot)

Zuko had had it. He had spent the past year in search of the Avatar, hoping that he would one day regain his honor and be allowed to return to the fire nation. He longed for his father to take him back. After all, he was the sole prince of the nation. But this time he had had it. Zuko had spent the past two weeks scouting a forest in the Earth kingdom, which he was certain he had seen Aang, Katara, and Sokka walk through. Little did he know that they were long gone, and that the forest was littered with booby traps. Without this key piece of knowledge, Zuko soon found himself caught in a cage and suspended ten feet off the ground.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He finally snapped. "I'm a prince damn it!" He shouted at no one in particular.

"The fire nation should find a better prince then." A voice said from the bushes. A boy, probably the same age as Zuko, walked out of the shadows. He had brown spikey hair, and some sort of wheat plant in his mouth.

"They're trying." Zuko snorted. "Who are you?" He asked, leaning against the cage. He'd given up at this point.

"Jet." The boy answered. "You are?"

"Zuko. How'd you know I was fire nation?"

Jet laughed. "Your clothes. Plus I've been keeping an eye on you since you came through our territory. Don't want any fire nation folk finding our hideout."

"Territory?" Zuko asked.

"There's a bunch of us hidden here, the Freedom Fighters. I'm the leader." Jet took out his sword and flung it at the rope keeping the cage up. "The traps are ours."

Zuko fell down with the cage. "Ahh!"

Jet piked up his sword and let Zuko out. "So, mind telling me why a prince like yourself is so far away from his kingdom?"

Zuko laughed. "Trying to be a prince again."

"I don't follow?"

Zuko sighed. "I was exiled. The only way my father will ever take me back is if I bring him the Avatar." Zuko dusted himself off. "But I don't think that even matters anymore."

"So your giving up?" Jet laughed. "He was here a few days ago, along with some friends. They caused a lot of trouble for us."

"But their gone now aren't they? I might as well give up for a while."

"And what?" Jet asked, "Give up being a prince?"

Zuko nodded. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be anyway. I just wish my father wasn't destroying the other nations."

Jet offered Zuko his hand. "I don't normally do this, but would you like to stay with me?"

"Not gonna kill me?" Zuko scoffed.

"Nah." Jet said. "If your not in league with _them_, then it's cool. Plus, your kinda cute."

"Wait what?" Zuko asked, taking the taller males hand.

"Nothing."

...

Zuko looked around their so called 'headquarters' and chuckled. "You live in the treetops?" He asked Jet.

"Got a problem with that?" Jet asked.

Zuko shrugged.

"Jet's back everyone!" Smellerbee called to her friends. Pretty soon, Smellerbee was rushing towards the groups leader, accompanied by Longshot, who was walking over rather slowly.

Jet greeted his comrads. "Hey, anyone seen The Duke? I have to talk to him."

Smellerbee shook her head. "Who's he?" She pointed at Zuko.

"Zuko." Jet said. "He was caught in one of the cages that I _thought_ I told The Duke to take down."

Longshot tapped Smellerbee and pointed to the prince's clothing.

"Seems your right Longshot." Smellerbee said. She looked at Jet and crossed her arms. "He's fire nation."

"I know." Jet sighed, running his hand through his hair. "He's the prince."

Smellerbee pulled out her sword and was about to point it at Zuko's throat, but Longshot stopped her. "I know I know. It's Jet so there must be a reason." She sighed.

"Thanks Longshot." Jet said. "Zuko's no longer fire nation. I asked him to stay with us."

Longshot nodded.

"Alright!" Smellerbee shouted, "Lets go find the others." She grabbed Longshot by the hand and dragged him away, causing him to blush a little.

Jet shook his head. "It's good that he keeps her calm, but they sure don't hold back." He muttered. "Anyway, lets get you out of that uniform. My men might kill you if they find out you're fire nation."

"They didn't just now." Zuko pointed out.

"That's because if it's Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, or The Duke, they wont care. As long as I say your cool, they'll give you a chance."

Jet smiled as he brought Zuko up to his 'room'. Once they were in, he told Zuko to strip while he found him something to wear. It took him a while, but he was able to find something that might fit the guy. Jet turned around, forgetting that he was entirely nude, to hand Zuko the clothes, but blushed the moment he saw the boys pale skin. It was, unlike his sun-kissed skin, almost the same as porcelain. Every inch of Zuko's body looked beautiful, despite the fact that there was a large red scar on his face. Why was it there, Jet wondered. He quickly handed the prince the outfit and sat on his bed, facing the other way.

"Zuko?" Jet asked.

"Yeah?" Zuko answered.

"Your scar..." Jet couldn't say it, but it seemed Zuko knew what he was going to ask.

"My father." Zuko stated. "He did that before I was exiled."

Jet looked at Zuko, who had a pained expression. How could someone hurt their own child? It was at that moment that Jet didn't want to let Zuko go. Sure, he knew that this was only temporarily, but still...he didn't want to let Zuko go. Jet grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him down so that he was on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked confused.

Jet shook his head, coming back to his senses. "Nothing."

"But-"

"How about we go meet everyone for dinner?" Jet said, "Come on."

"Okay?" Zuko was even more puzzled.

...

A few months had past by, and Zuko had become accustomed to life with the Freedom Fighters. It was like he belonged there. But Zuko, who had been staying in Jet's room, had been feeling guilty lately. Whenever he saw Jet, his heart would skip a beat, and he couldn't sleep at night because he knew that Jet was right beside him. He had fallen for Jet, and when he thought about it, he'd probably liked him from the moment he helped him out of that cage. But the strong Zuko who had once longed to return home, no matter what it took, was now scared to face the man he loved. There were times that Jet would touch him, and Zuko would wonder if it had a deeper meaning. Things like this were always on his mind now.

However, his current situation was embarrassing to an extreme. Both Jet and himself were bathing together. Zuko blushed and sunk in the water, but only just a bit.

Jet looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Zuko lied.

Jet stood up and walked over. "You're bright red though. Do you have a fever?" Jet reached over to touch his forehead.

Zuko pushed his hand away. "It's fine." He refused to look at the other male because Jet's muscular body was turning him on. Zuko felt his lower area grow hot. _Shit!_ He thought. He covered his crotch.

It was too late though. Jet had seen it. "Zuko?"

Said prince looked up at him. Both males blushed. "S-sorry." Zuko stammered. He tried to move away, but Jet pushed him back down and kissed him. "What?!"

Jet gave him a sexy grin. "I like you." He kissed Zuko again. "Does _this_," Jet pointed to the erection, "mean that you like me too?"

Zuko nodded.

"Thought so." Jet placed his tongue inside the prince's mouth. "You're mine now."

"Same goes for you." Zuko grinned.

"That means you can never go back to your kingdom Mr. Prince." Jet whispered.

"You _are_ my kingdom." Zuko kissed him reassuringly.

THE END

...

Note: So, I think that this was a pretty self explanatory ending. I want to keep things PG so I cock blocked them. Until next time, bye~!


End file.
